Matilda
Matilda (マティルダ) is a Witch from South Africa. Background Marseille's subordinate. She works as the one taking care of Marseille's room and bar, as well as serving as her body guard. She's from the southern part of the African continent (according to herself), specifically from Transvaal, and left her family and friends after having had a revelation to “search for the incarnation of the eagle”. “Matilda” is just what she calls herself, and her real name, age and birthday are unknown. She has been given land-based striker units, but she does not formally belong to any military. She always acts calmly and doesn't talk much, but she likes jokes and is usually cheerful. She can use abilities generally thought typical of those of witches, such as a magic shield and strength enhancement, but she does not need to connect with a familiar to use this magic, so it seems like she uses a magic system different from ordinary witches. Her normal body is also something extraordinary. Especially her vision and hearing ability is often mistaken for being enhanced with magic. She has been taught how to use common infantry weapons, but she's specialized in combat using hunting tools such as spears and slingshots. Calling her slingshot an “88mm cannon” might be an exaggeration, but it is actually powerful enough to have no problem dealing damage against small-sized Neuroi. Her spear appears to be an Assegai: a long, light spear or javelin type pole arm common to South African natives who are renowned in the use of the weapon. She was able to use the Assegai with surprisingly great effect, using magic focused at the tip of the spears point to impale a Neuroi's armored hide and pierce it's core, even in but a single blow. The Assegai spear can be utilized in close quarters fighting or be used as a thrown weapon to impale clean though a Neuroi's armor and core in but one well placed throw, and the effect is devastating. She absolutely refuses to fly, according to herself, because she's afraid of heights. Appearances Doujinshi *Tiger in Desert 2 *Witches of the Sphinx 1 *Witches of the Sphinx 2 *Witches of the Sphinx 3 *Katou Keiko North Africa Military Photos 1943 Light Novels * Der Stern von Afrika * The Eagle and the Moon and the Sun * Owl Morn * Before the Storm * A Midnight Dream in the Desert * Phoenix in the Dunes * 500overs in Africa Manga *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora, Chapter 2 and 3 Trivia *Based on Mathew P. Letuku - aka Mathias to everyone in JG27 - who was Hans-Joachim Marseille's batman in Africa. *Of the witches Matilda is the tallest; standing at 176cm (1.76 m). Waltrud Krupinski and Adriana Visconti are close behind as second tallest, with both girls standing at 1.75 m (175 cm) tall. *After meeting with Ruko and getting her hair done by the Fuso hair stylist: she had grown to enjoy having ribbons weaved into her locks of hair, as Ruko says they match with her dark complexion. Gallery Matilda and Kei.png Matilda attacks Turtle Neuroi.png|Matilda Attacks a Neuroi Turtle Tank Matilda fighting Neuroi with a Sling.png|Matilda Fighting Neuroi using her Sling Matilda Can still fight.png|Matilda's response when everyone reports that their ammo is dwindling while fighting the Neuroi Matilda standing (Pattons Rampage).png Matilda and Kei victory.png Matilda tending to Hanna.png Matilda greats Kei and Ruko.png Matilda getting her hair done.png|Matilda getting her hair done by Kitano Furuko Matilda's hair ribbons and the three Generals.png|Matilda and Ruko with Rommel, Patton and Montgomery Matilda standing among the clear blue sky.png Category:Strike Witch Category:Tank Witch Category:31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika